


Sticky Tape

by PixieDust294



Series: 31 Challenge [10]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Bargaining, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieDust294/pseuds/PixieDust294
Summary: Adam gets into a little trouble when he and Ronan are wrapping presents
Relationships: Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: 31 Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038938
Kudos: 31





	Sticky Tape

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short, but I was happy with it and thought if I added more for the sake of it, it wouldn't be as cute.

The fireplace flickered reds, oranges and yellow. Ronan looked at Adam, loving how the firelight made gold strands of Adam’s hair shine. The Christmas tree lights shone, brightening Ronan’s eyes. Christmas music played low but both boys sang along with heart. In bags beside them were everyone’s Christmas presents. Ronan had an uncanny ability to cut the wrapping paper straight and Adam was pretty good at getting the ends folded tidily. They made a good team.   
Ronan found the wrapping pretty thirsty work and headed to the kitchen to get himself a drink. In his absence, Adam continued to wrap. Adam’s only problem was that it was much easier to stick things down when one person was holding the paper in place and one was cutting the sticky tape. Ronan returned to the living room to see Adam with his foot on the present he was trying to wrap, holding the paper in place and sticky tape tangled around all of his fingers.   
Adam looked at Ronan, eyes wide, a small boy again all of a sudden,   
“Help me,” he begged. Ronan lost it and burst out laughing.  
“What’s it worth?” Ronan’s grin was wicked.  
“I’ll do anything you want when we go to bed tonight.” Adam promised.   
“Even…?”  
“Yes, even that, but I won’t if you don’t hurry up.” In less than a heartbeat, Ronan was across the room, untangling Adam from the mess of sticky tape.


End file.
